The invention relates generally to a portable communication device, and more particularly to a portable communication device having a removable keypad.
Wireless telephones often include parts which are design to be replaced “in the field,” meaning by a consumer or retailer after the telephone has been manufactured and assembled. It is known in the art to provide a wireless telephone having face plates or other portions of its housing which are removable in the field.
Some wireless telephones allow for replacement of a keypad in the field. However, such telephones typically require tools for removal and replacement of the keypad and/or include removal structures that are visible by the consumer after the keypad is installed. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved structure that will facilitate removal of the keypad without tools and provides a release structure that is transparently to the consumer.